Trapped
by HunterWithFeathers
Summary: Dean and human!Cas head to rid a small town in Iowa of another infestation of Demons while Sam stays back to do research on another case. However, when the boys arrive, there are more demons than they expected. This time they might not be able to take them all on, they're surrounded, trapped. Dean/Castiel.


**Just another Supernatural Fanfic. The summary basically says it all. This is longer than my other fics, I was going to do it as a multi-chapter but I didn't see the point. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Thanks for the heads up Bobby, we'll be careful." Dean hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. Both Sam and Cas stared at him as he grabbed a cool beer from the fridge. They were expecting news about the case they were currently working; they were massively stuck with this one. Dean turned to find both of them glaring at him; which startled him a little,

"What have I done now!?"

"Are you gonna tell us what Bobby had to say or what?" Sam asked, raising a single questioning brow. Dean took a swig of his beer and let out a small burp before stating, "Killings up in Iowa. Might be a bunch of black eyes. Bobby said a few dozen, thought me and Cas could go." He gave Castiel a quick wink (resulting in a confused looking ex-angel) then looked back at Sam, "you can... You know, research some more."

"We've been researching for three days straight Dean. There's nothing about a creature that can jellify insides and we've never seen anything like this!"  
"Find some more books! If we stop the research altogether then we're never going to figure this out. Get your ass into gear Sammy!" Dean turned to Cas and gave him a warm smile, "You up for ganking a few black eyes?"

"Always."

**xxxx**

Dean and Cas started preparing for the new case instantly. They packed a couple of guns, a few snacks (Dean insisted on it) and of course, Ruby's knife.

"Don't know when we'll be back but you know the drill, just call if there's trouble. 'Kay?" Dean told Sam as he checked the bags.  
"Why am I always left to do the research?" Sam grunted in return.

"It's your job Sammy, get to it!" he nagged before winking at Sam and shutting the grubby motel door.

"Jerk" Sam mumbled as he turned his laptop on. He could swear he heard

Dean reply with "bitch" but it might have been in his head.

**xxxx**

It took about two hours for the guys to find a motel with vacancies which was strange because most people didn't want to sleep in a filthy room all night. Dean didn't question it and got straight to finding where the swarm of demons were hiding. "I bet they're not hiding at all, maybe they're mixing in with the crowd, sneaky shits. Whatcha think Cas?" Dean stopped looking at the map of the town and turned to face Castiel. "Cas?" The fallen angel was gazing out of the window at something that Dean couldn't see from where he was standing. "Dude, stop daydreaming and help me out will ya?" Dean moved closer to Cas and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, look" Cas pointed through the slime-smeared glass at the cluster of motel staff standing in the middle of the car park.  
"What about it? They're probably just having a staff meeting or something like that" Dean went back to the map, circling the sites of the killings.  
"Don't you think it's a bit odd for them to be having a meeting outside?" Castiel looked away from the filthy window and over at Dean, "why wouldn't they do it in the staff room?"  
"It's a skanky motel in the middle of nowhere; they probably don't have the funds to have a staff room. Just forget about it dude. It's late, it was a long drive and I just wanna get some rest. We'll start on the case tomorrow." Before Cas could carry on, Dean waddled into the tiny bathroom to prepare for an uncomfortable and long nights sleep.

**xxxx**

Dean and Cas woke early the next morning and set off to discover the demons hide out. There was just one little tiny thing stopping them... A whole town of demons was waiting for them outside their room. Cas froze instantly, but Dean being the cocky little shit he is spoke up. "Guys, what's the party for? It's not my birthday for another 3 months!"

"Shut your mouth Winchester" one of the demons at the front spat back at him, "you're outnumbered, don't be a smartass."

"Well, someone's got their knickers in a twist" Dean smiled. The demon sneered back at him.  
"Dean" Cas said under his breath, "we'll never make it through this alone. She's right, we're completely outnumbered and you haven't got an angel of your side this time." They glanced at each other for a second and as if the idea crossed their minds at the exact same time, they both shoved themselves back inside the motel room. Within seconds the door and windows were locked and the two men had moved the furniture so they were barricaded inside.

"What do we do!?" Dean gasped, trying to catch his breath from the rush of keeping the demons out. "We can't lock ourselves in here forever!"

"I don't know, call Sam or Bobby?" Dean patted his pockets to feel for his phone but typically it wasn't there. He practically ripped what was left of the motel room apart to try and find his phone. Cas watched Dean for a minute then took it upon himself to peak through the small gap in the furniture that allowed the guys to see outside. The demons were still there. Any second now they'd kick the door down, the two of them had to flee now or wait around just to die. Just as Castiel turned his head he saw the tiniest glimpse of silver, Dean is not going to be happy... "Dean" Cas said, obviously worried about how Dean would react. "Dean, stop. There's no point trashing the place"

"I've gotta find my phone Cas, Sammy could help us out!"  
"You're not going to find it"  
"Why not? It's gotta be here somewhere"  
"It's not inside the room Dean"

"Where else cou-" Dean stopped in his tracks, "you're kidding me!? This kind of stuff does _not_ happen to normal people!" Dean let out multiple cuss words and punched the wall (which only resulted in more cuss words). "What do we do now!? We have no means of calling anyone! We're trapped! It's not like you can zap us outta here anymore! Well don't just sit there Cas, help me out!" The stress and panic had overwhelmed Dean and he was taking it all out on Castiel who just sat there and absorbed all the abuse.  
"I'm sorry Dean,"  
"If you were still an angel we could've been out of this dump ages ago" Cas let out a stutter as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead he just responded with another "I'm sorry Dean." Dean saw the look on Castiel's face and realised he was being a complete prick. "No Cas, I'm sorry. I'm being a twat," they barely had the chance to look each other in the eye when a massive bang at the door told them they need to get out of this place, and fast! "Shit! What do we do man?"  
"I-I don't know. Is there a back door?!"  
"If there was a back door don't you think we'd be out of here by now? Besides, the Impala's out front. We need to get to a phone, Bobby's gonna have to come get us"  
"and how is bobby going to make it through all of them alone?" Another bang.

"Got anything else?"  
"How are we supposed to get out of here and to a phone without being killed?" Bang. Bang. Bang. They were almost in.  
"The window, in the bathroom. We can climb out!" With that the two of them rushed over to the dirty room. The window was small but big enough for them both to get through. Cas climbed out first, Dean began to slot through the gap but remembered Ruby's knife. He had left it on the bedside table.  
"Cas, I'll be 2 seconds, I need the knife!"  
"Dean we have to go!" it was too late, three of the demons from the swarm we heading straight for Cas who was weapon less... and powerless. Basically, he was screwed. "Dean, a little help here!"  
The knife had been thrown off the side when Dean was looking around for his phone. Dean hurried around on all fours searching the motel room for the knife. Eventually he found it, although it sounded like he had found it a little late. The sound of Cas being slammed into a wall filled the narrow room.  
"Crap. Cas I'm coming!" Dean yelled, fear taking over. Dean grabbed some salt from his bag for good measure and clambered through the slightly shattered and small window in the bathroom to find three demons attacking Castiel who was on the floor, beaten and bloodied.  
"Hey! Chuckles 1, 2 and 3" Dean announced his arrival using his usual cocky manner, "pick on someone your own species!" All three of the black-eyed monsters were now heading for Dean. He took down one of the demons instantly but the other two were putting up a fight. The closest one threw Dean against the brick wall of the motel, shattering the rest of the window and probably raised the alarm to the others that Dean and Cas were escaping. Before any of the others could come running round the corner, Dean jumped up and took down a second demon. The demon that was left and Dean started circling each other, both ready to pounce on the other.  
"Bring it on Winchester, you'll never get away. There are over 300 of us here" The blonde demon said with a smug smirk on its face.  
"300? That's all you got? I could take more than that with my eyes shut" Dean replied with and equally smug grin.  
"Ha! Yeah, maybe with angel face other there. Oh, what a shame his feathers have burned away. Face it Deany, you're screwed" Suddenly, Cas gets the demon in a headlock, pulling it down so its ear was stroking his lips. "My wings may have burned away but that doesn't mean I'm powerless you ass" Cas snapped as Dean forced the knife through the demon's chest.  
"You're like a proper little hunter now" Dean gave Cas a little wink.  
"Thank you. Where do we go from here? We're in the middle of nowhere Dean." They both took a minute to look around. Cas was right; there was nothing here but a skanky motel and a group of blood-thirsty demons out to kill. Dean bit his lip before pointing out "there must be a phone on the front desk. We can sneak in through the back door and call for help."  
"You want to go back inside the building that over 300 demons are probably seconds from getting into?"  
"Got a better plan? Oh I know, we could run as fast as possible to the nearest office building that's probably filled with more de-"  
"Alright! Let's just hurry okay?" Cas rolled his eyes at Dean and stalked off towards the staff door at the back of the motel, Dean following his steps closely.

**xxxx**

Evidently, the odds were not in the boys' favour; the back door leading into the lobby of the motel was locked. It's like the demons had ordered luck to leave these two alone. However, Dean eventually kicked the door down which of course produced a lot of noise. For now, there were no more demons but knowing their luck right now, a whole bunch will probably come stampeding round the corner.

Dean and Cas climbed into the small room and slammed the door shut behind them. Dean was right, there was a phone. He called Sam instantly but there was no answer, Dean tried to keep the negative thoughts away and called Bobby instead.  
"Bobby Sin-"  
"Bobby, it's Dean. We're having a bit of trouble..."

"What sorta trouble?"

"Demon trouble. There's a few more than a dozen of those bastards Bobby! We're stuck in the motel surrounded by them there's no way outta here."

"Dean, calm down. How many are there?"  
"Over 300. A whole town of them"  
"Balls." Dean could hear a bang on Bobby's end and guessed he had just slammed his fist down.  
"You can say that again... We need you to come get us Bobby"  
"and how am I supposed the get through 300 demons alone?"  
"I don't know but you're gonna have to find a way because I don't feel like being trapped in here with Cas for the rest of eternity!" Cas' face filled with hurt at Dean's words.  
"Alright, alright. Don't say I never did nothin' for you idjits!"  
"Hurry Bobby" Bobby hung up. Dean put the phone back and eyed the dishevelled that surrounded him. The wallpaper was a moss-green sort of colour and was peeling off in areas. There was damp and mould growing on the ceiling and the front desk was falling to pieces. Dean took a seat next to Castiel.  
"And now we wait" He breathed out. Cas didn't respond. "Cas? You alright buddy?"  
"What's wrong with being trapped in here with me?" Cas mumbled, looking towards the stained floorboards.  
"What?"  
"You said you don't want to be trapped here with me."  
"Cas, I don't want to be trapped at all. I wanna get rid of these black-eyed bitches then get outta this dump"  
"But you especially don't want to be trapped here with me." Cas huffed.  
"You know you read into things too much?" Cas gave Dean Sam's signature bitch face in return. "Even if I was stuck here with the prettiest woman on the planet I'd wanna get out. Well, after all the fun" Dean winked at Cas who just looked back at the floor. "Silent treatment... Wow, you really know how to make a boring situation ultra fun!" Yet again, no response.

**xxxx**

After 15 minutes of no talking, Dean had grown impatient. "Hey Cas, wanna play a game? I found some cards." Dean called out to Cas who was sitting on the other side of the dingy room. "Cas... Cas... Dude come on! I've done nothing wrong!"  
"You might want to keep you voice down" Cas finally responded, "they'll discover were in here."  
"Well if you weren't being such a baby I wouldn't have to shout" No response. "Cas, for love of... At least tell me what I've done wrong?" Cas just shuffled in his seat. "Have I upset you? Hurt your feelings? You know I didn't mean what I said; you just took it in the wrong way." Dean was beginning to get annoyed. He walked over to where Castiel was sitting and took the seat next to him. "Why does it bother you anyway?"  
"Because I thought we were friends. I thought we had a profound bond but it seems I'm the only one that believed it."  
"What exactly do you mean by 'profound bond' Cas?"  
"Uh... You know, two guys... that are pretty...close" Dean raised an eyebrow, catching on to what Cas was saying.  
"Do, do you mean you thought we were... a couple?"  
"No, no, no... Just really close friends"  
"Oh right. 'Cause you know, if that _was_ the case, then it wasn't just you that believed it" Dean and Cas both turned to look at each other. Blue eyes staring into green. All of a sudden they could hear loud Latin phrases pouring in from outside.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Omnis satanica potestas" hundreds of pained screams followed the words. It was quite obvious to the boys that someone was exorcising the demons. After a couple of minutes the screaming stopped. The two assumed it was safe and walked out into the car park. It was full of the victims of possession. Bobby's car was parked next to Dean's Impala. However, there was no sign of Bobby himself.  
"Bobby?" Dean called out, expecting a demon to pop out from nowhere.

"Up here!" Dean and Cas both jumped at the sound and turned to see Bobby and Sam standing on the roof both holding megaphones.  
"Megaphones... Nice" Dean said as Sam and Bobby climbed down from the roof. "Sammy! Why didn't you answer when I called?"  
"I may have fallen asleep" Sam answered.  
"Never mind. What do we do with these lot?" Cas asked indicating the many bodies of the victims.  
"I say we call the police and leg it?"  
"Dean, we can't do that!" Sam pointed out.  
"Why not? It's not our fault they're here? Look, I'm tired and I just want to leave!"  
"We can leave when we've finished the case."

**xxxx**

It took at least an hour to help everyone out. All but the three of the victims survived. The three that didn't being the demons that had attacked Dean and Cas earlier that day. Everyone was a little startled by what had happened but eventually they were all back in their homes, safe. Dean climbed into the Impala, hoping for a little time to chat with Cas but unfortunately Sam decided to drive back with them.

As soon as they arrived back at Bobby's Dean instantly grabbed a beer from the fridge. "It's like you've been stuck there for days," Sam giggled.  
"It felt like it!" Sam let out a small laugh.  
"Whatever. I'm gonna try get a good night's sleep. We'll finish the case in the morning."  
"Case? We just finished the case."  
"The demon one, yeah. We've gotta figure out what's jellifying people's insides. Remember?"  
"Crap. I forgot. Yeah, we'll get started on it tomorrow. Sleep tight Sammy"  
"Night Dean." Dean took a swig of his beer and meandered to the lounge. Bobby had evacuated to his office so it was just Dean and Cas.  
"Good to be home, ay?"  
"Yes. Dean, we should talk about what was said earlier."  
"I meant it you know; what I said. I wouldn't mind, you know, being together." Dean awkwardly eyed the floor and Cas smiled nervously.  
"I wouldn't mind it either" he said in response. Dean looked up and into Cas' eyes.  
"You better not be fucking with me dude!"  
"I mean it Dean." Dean had no words for how happy he was right now so instead of responding, he just smiled.

* * *

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it! I know the ending isn't great but I struggle to write a good ending.  
Leave a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
